muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 13 (1981-1982)
and Muppet performer Richard Hunt play birdwatchers in this season's premiere episode.]] shows Bert his unique method of fishing.]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 13 aired from November 23, 1981 to May 21, 1982. Overview This season expanded its curriculum to include new emphasis on the development of listening skills and the ability to follow directions. Pre-reading segments will include illustrations on the practical uses and pleasures of reading.The Miami News: 'Sesame Street' a teen, but still thinks young The concept of environment is also introduced this season. Al Hyslop comments, "For 2 and 3 year olds, the fact that there is an environment is terribly important, though they won't recognize it as that. When you are 4 and 5, you begin to discover there are certain qualities that have to do with environment, like endangered species." In the premiere episode (1576), the concept of "endangered species" focuses on Big Bird as the rare beast in question. A new Muppet character named Aristotle, who is a blind monster, is introduced this season to continue exploring the area of the handicapped.Ocala Star-Banner: 'Sesame Street' A TV Teen-Ager Episodes Episodes 1576 - 1705 (130 episodes) * Episode 1576 -- 13th season premiere; Birdwatchers watch Big Bird * Episode 1590 * Episode 1600 * Episode 1612 -- Grandma's vegetable stand * Episode 1613 -- Maria's beach dream; The Count exercises * Episode 1618 * Episode 1646 -- A fireman visits the daycare center * Episode 1647 -- Maria is interrupted at work * Episode 1648 -- Oscar has dinner with the Robinsons * Episode 1663 -- Bob talks to the Phone * Episode 1665 * Episode 1691 -- Maria's blind friend, Sue * Episode 1703 -- Big Bird and Bob become handcuffed to one another Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Aristotle, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dinger, Dr. Nobel Price, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Herry Monster, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mona Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Slim Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Buffy, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Madeline Kahn, Harry Belafonte Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane K. Asch * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Robert Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Thelma Moses, Lynn Roberge * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Bryan Keen * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Jerry Gruen, Joe Lo-Re * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ben Wilder * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, Ph.D. * Assistant Director: Bettina Peel * Researcher: Janet Shapiro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 13 Category:Environmentalism